


Let them talk

by dragon_rider



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Romance, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam took the hard decision to come out and dealt with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt, "Adam and Blake recently ended the relationships they were in and have been secretly dating ever since. However with growing speculation about the "real reasons their relationships ended" growing rumors about whether their relationship runs deeper than just a bromance and after nearly getting caught they decide to go public. With some slightly hurtful fall out but overall a mostly happy response."
> 
> This is kind of a rushed fill, I'm sorry. I'll probably edit it a bit later when I have more time. Also, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about the mistakes.

Adam inhaled deeply, trying and failing to catch his breath. It was just too soon with Blake still buried deep inside of him and most of his weight pressing him to the mattress.

He swore his heart was still beating in synch with Blake’s hips pushing in and out and in again in an unrelenting pace that left neither of them room to breathe, bodies locked and rocking in frantic need of release after long and excruciating weeks of being apart.

He swallowed, testing the soreness of his throat after moaning for the better part of the last hour.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly fresh but it still blew his mind every time, just how amazingly good they were together. It’d taken them so long to get to where they were he couldn’t—wouldn’t take it for granted no matter how much time passed.

Every time felt like the best they’d ever had, every time Adam felt like he was about to burst at the seams only for Blake to stitch him back together and make him feel he could die without one more kiss.

That they had to keep it secret was a small price to pay for this.

Sometimes Adam still got bitter and miserable about that, about not being able to be himself and admit he was head over heels with his dumb, charming, country, attractive and sweet and hilarious secret boyfriend. He had no issues with the fact that turned him gay by default even though Blake was the one and only man he’d ever been attracted to.

He knew there was a lot more to consider though, knew there was just too much at stake to simplify things like that.

It wasn’t about Adam giving no fucks about public opinion on their sexual orientation.

It was about potentially ruining Blake’s career and life.

Maroon 5 fans would or would not have a tough time dealing with the news but Blake’s fans? They wouldn’t react well at all—Hell, not even his label would react well. They could drop Blake at a moment’s notice and Adam didn’t want to be the reason he couldn’t keep doing what he loved the most which was playing Country music.

“Remember me to spend another month away from you,” he commented hoarsely, thoroughly spent and content as Blake’s fingertips traced not so random patterns low on his abdomen, causing a pleasant shiver to go through him every now and again.

Blake chuckled, kissed the back of his neck and sounded entirely too pleased with himself even though Adam knew they were both thinking about the same thing.

It was hard to miss, the name Blake was writing over and over on Adam’s skin with invisible ink in the only way they were allowed to mark each other—leaving imperceptible marks, always thinking ahead to prevent fallout that one of them most likely wouldn’t survive, not without losing a whole chunk of what made them who they were.

And that was scary. That was fucking terrifying.

Adam had nightmares sometimes, of accidentally kissing Blake in public and being the cause of him losing everything he loved.

“You know you don’t need to do that,” Blake whispered in his ear, teeth playfully dragging on the shell making Adam moan low in his throat and almost derailing him from his depressing train of thought, “I could do this every day.”

_If we could be together for real, if we could live together instead of pretending to be best buds and nothing else._

Blake didn’t say it, but Adam heard it all the same.

He sighed, felt Blake’s chest faltering against his back in an echo of the way his heart shrank for an instant at acknowledging all the things they were missing because two guys weren’t allowed to be madly in love with each other without consequences.

He took one of Blake’s hands off of him, bringing it close to his mouth to kiss his palm and entwine his fingers with his.

It was an apology, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault—not per se, it was just the shitty way things were.

God, sometimes Adam hated society so much. They loved each other! Why wasn’t that enough?

Blake sighed too, finally pulling out like putting some distance between them was physically painful to him, and didn’t even last long away from him; wet lips attaching to Adam’s left shoulder blade to mouth his own unnecessary apology to his skin.

Blake reached for his plaid shirt and cleaned both of them enough to sleep after that. He curled his tall body around Adam’s smaller frame, creating a cocoon to protect both of them from the world and their judgement.

Adam told himself this was more than enough. They were together and that was all that mattered—they’d figure out the rest somehow.

He smiled slightly, bringing their joined hands to his heart, and was out like a light.

***

He had his doubts, diving into work alongside his lover and best friend.

He wasn’t sure of either of their abilities to cover up their feelings because they’d never tried to do that before, it had always been a matter of them being with other people at the time what had stopped them from reaching for each other.

Sure, the bromance gave them lots of leeway but Adam didn’t think that would be enough to stop the rumors without them being in committed relationships with beautiful women anymore.

It was barely the first week of tapping when the tabloids picked up on that tiny little detail and made the most of it.

**_Is the bromance between coaches Blake Shelton and Adam Levine missing the b now? Exclusive pictures from the set of The Voice give us some insight on that._ **

**_Blake Shelton smitten with another blonde! Find out the real reason Adam Levine is still a platinum blonde._ **

**_Adam Levine’s model hopping replaced by dates with one popular Country singer! Blake Shelton spotted trying to woo People’s Sexiest Man Alive._ **

**_Love in the studio of the most popular reality show on TV: the Odd Couple more couply than ever! Have Adam Levine and Blake Shelton taken the next step?_ **

Adam stopped browsing websites and winced, eyes closed but pictures of Blake and him still flashing behind his eyelids; Blake’s fingers in one of Adam’s belt loop, his arm encircling the younger man’s hips while they answered questions on the red carpet, Adam pressed close to his side from knee to shoulder during an interview, Blake opening the door for Adam when they had dinner in his favorite restaurant, Blake nuzzling his nose as Adam giggled before they settled on their chairs.

Trying not to panic, he texted Blake to get his ass to his place A.S.A.P.

They needed to do some damage control.

***

“So?” Adam asked, pacing behind Blake while the man checked the pages Adam had opened on his laptop.  
“So,” Blake repeated, seemingly cool with the whole thing, “Nice pictures. Could’ve some of them as my screensaver, let me tell you.”  
“Blake,” Adam groaned, doing his best not to scream in frustration, “We’re fucking up! Can’t you see they almost know about us? What are we gonna do?”  
“Almost,” Blake said simply, shrugging like it made all the difference in the world, “We’re not gonna do a damn thing, Adam. We’re gonna let them have their fun and they’ll get tired of us.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, biting back a couple of colorful insults to hit his stupid hick of a lover with.

For all that Blake made him happy, he sure as Hell could make him angry too.

“Right,” he crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen island beside Blake and glared at him, “Because that’s happened so many times before.”  
Blake blinked, blasé. “It could happen.”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Adam did shout this time, “Do you want to go from country star to fag hillbilly that bad and you forgot to tell me? Because unless we start doing things differently, that’s bound to happen, jackass.”  
“What is this really about, Adam?” Blake sighed wearily, blue eyes bright with something that was closer to fear than to anger, “Did you change your mind about us? Is coming out or breaking up now? I told you I can’t do it.”  
“What? No! No, Blake, I—“ just the thought of losing Blake like that made him dizzy with heartache, “I’m in, I told you I am, I won’t change my mind! But you have to be aware that us not saying the words or kissing in public doesn’t mean people aren’t going to see what’s going on.”  
“I know that,” Blake sighed, shutting his eyes hard for a second before reaching for Adam’s hand and squeezing it tight enough to hurt, “I know. But I promised myself I wouldn’t let them ruin what we have. Putting distance between us could ruin us and I won’t let that happen, Adam, I won’t, alright? I won’t lose you.”

Adam stared at him, amazed and more than a bit overwhelmed.

He couldn’t believe that Blake had made him his priority number one. They’d talked so many times about this, settled on being careful, on being smart and a part of Adam resented that but he understood. He really did. He was never going to ask more than what Blake could give him no matter how much he wanted to.

Blake had seen right through him and decided to give him his all without waiting for him to ask.

“Blake, you don’t have to,” he murmured, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, hand carding through Blake’s hair as his stubble burned his cheek slightly, “We’ll be fine, I promise you, I won’t make it hard for you.”

Blake did exactly what Adam thought he was going to do—he leaned down and burrowed into the crook of his neck, taking such a deep, shuddering breath that Adam had to blink back tears that were pooling in his eyes.

Blake straightened up a little, just about enough to nuzzle his way to his mouth and breathe against it, forehead pressed against his. “Let them talk, Adam.”  
“Okay,” Adam nodded, looking up at him with awed eyes and a heavy heart, “But listen, you wouldn’t lose me, okay? You wouldn’t.”  
Blake smiled a little, giving Adam a glimpse of those dimples that he loved so much. “Let them talk,” he repeated.

Adam didn’t know whether Blake was being brave or stupid.

He just knew that he loved him, loved him so much he couldn’t say no to him. If he kept pushing for them to keep hiding what they had, Blake could get the wrong idea and he didn’t want that.

He was all in too. He wanted Blake to know that, wanted him to know that with so much certainty he would never doubt it.

 _You could lose everything else,_ Adam thought, _but not me._

He wondered if that’d be enough to cushion the blow.

They held each other for a long moment before letting go.

***

Things only got worse once the live shows began.

Even Carson started sending odd looks their way when Adam kept spending every second of commercials on Blake’s lap or by his side just like he’d been doing all season, at least one of Blake’s hands constantly on him.

No one asked anything about it, not even their friends. Adam had a hunch about them knowing—because really, it was so obvious he got a call from his brother who laughed his ass off for 10 minutes straight and never asked about whether it was true or not, skipping to give Adam actually good but kind of awkward sexual advise instead—and had half a mind to throw a dinner or something, after checking with Blake if it was okay with him to share the truth with their friends and family.

Pharrell and Gwen weren’t really used to them but handled it like pros, laughing and playing along whenever something happened.

But there were certain things not even them could help with.

Blake’s hand slipping into Adam’s back pocket—yeah, right on his ass—while they discussed the last playoff during break was one of them.

Adam didn’t even notice, so used to Blake’s big hands on him that he leaned into him and kept talking.

By the time the show was over, there were pictures of it all over the internet.

Adam loved fans with all his heart but he hated every single person who posted them on Twitter and Instagram and Facebook like it was the best thing they’d ever seen.

They had no idea what they’d just done, did they?

He couldn’t really blame anyone though, anyone except himself.

***

“What if I ask Carson to touch my ass?” Adam suggested, watching as his giant hick of a partner dug a hole in the carpet of his living room with long, fast strides, “You know he’d go with it.”  
“No,” Blake said with finality.  
Adam frowned. “Oh, okay, Pharrell then?”  
“No,” Blake practically snarled, “No one is groping you to fix our screw-up, Adam, I think we’re past that point.”

Adam stood up from the couch and caught up with him, stopping his nervous wandering so they could talk face to face.

He cupped Blake’s head in his hands, tilted it down to look at him in the eyes.

“What do you want us to do, baby?” he asked softly, as softly as he could, didn’t want to give Blake the wrong idea and made it seem like he was pushing him.

Blake held him tight, blue eyes warm and wet as he licked his lips and pondered his answer.

It was him who had to call it. They both knew it. He was the one who had more to lose.

Adam would still be Adam, front man of Maroon 5, and he’d always have his band to go back to if Mark and The Voice executives decided not to hire them anymore because bromance was great for ratings but gay coaches? Yeah, not so much.

“I say,” Blake said at length, brow furrowed in resolve, “We own up to it. We come out.”  
Adam looked at him, simultaneously worried and proud like crazy. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,” Blake smiled at him, kissed him sweetly in a way that had Adam’s leg going up as he stood in one foot and kissed right back, “Shall we call Ellen?”  
Adam laughed. That’d be perfect, really. “Hell, yeah.”

***

They of course told their respective families first.

Adam’s parents took it in stride, used as they were to this sort of relationship because of his brother. Still, he felt grateful about their support and made sure they knew it meant a lot to him.

Blake’s mom… well, she was another story entirely. It’d taken Blake almost half an hour to make her understand that no, he wasn’t kidding, and then she just downright scowled and chided him for breaking the news to her on Skype, which was a legitimate complaint and all, but they had no time for Blake to fly to Oklahoma and then back being in the middle of the live shows. Letting her find out watching the news was just going to be worse than making it on videochat so they went for it.

She was adamant in telling Blake how much she missed Miranda and how much Blake was going to miss her too, either sooner or later, and stared in the direction Adam was standing—completely out of the range of the web cam which was creepy as fuck—with such spite in her eyes it made him feel like he was the worst man on Earth.

It’d been a shouting match after that, with Blake defending him and their relationship and his mother insisting he was going to sacrifice it all for nothing.

Adam didn’t listen to it. He squeezed Blake’s hand one last time before going up to his room and curling in bed with Bones.

He tried bottling up the tears at first because if he was hurt he couldn’t even imagine how Blake was feeling, but broke down as soon as the country star snuggled against his back and kissed him behind the ear.

“She’ll come around,” Blake promised, “Don’t you worry about it, honey, it’ll be alright.”  
Adam swallowed thickly, taking a long breath as he turned around and weaved his arms around Blake’s back. “Are you okay?”

Blake watched him for a long moment before nodding and leaning down to kiss him softly, lips gliding finely against his own as Adam followed his lead and kept it slow and tender.

It was still enough to set his heart racing and he felt warm at feeling Blake’s heartbeat having the same reaction against his chest.

They’d be okay, he knew it. That was all that mattered.

“I am,” he assured him, wiping the tears from Adam’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Could’ve been worse, you know, at least she didn’t disown me. It’s okay, really, I’m okay. Please don’t cry, sweetheart.”

Adam prayed this wasn’t some sort of ominous sign about how much of a shitty call coming out would be.

***

The audience clapping and whooping was almost deafening. It was more than flattering, considering it was a small studio and how Blake and him had walked in hand in hand, Blake’s arm locking on Adam’s waist as soon as they sat on the couch next to Ellen.

Her smile was catching. “Well, boys, I don’t want to say I called it,” she said, raising her eyebrows, “But I did say you were my favorite thing on the show, so.”

Blake guffawed goodheartedly while Adam ducked his head and peeked at the audience to gauge the general reaction.

He’d been kind of expecting stunned disbelief and a few boos but there was none of the sort. They were still smiling and whooping.

“That you did,” Blake granted, “And let me tell you, I have to agree with you.”  
“How long have you been seeing each other?” Ellen asked, curious, “You seem so at ease with each other I’d say years, if I didn’t know better.”

Adam sighed. Ellen was really sneaky with her questions but he caught right away what she was actually asking.

He was so tired of the media accusing him and Blake of cheating on Miranda and Behati with each other.

“We’ve always been close friends, you know that,” Adam said. He looked at Blake for a second, checking if it was okay for him to answer for the both of them, “I don’t think we ever thought about being together until a few months ago, when we were finally single at the same time and it just sort of happened. I know what people are saying about us, about me breaking Blake’s marriage and him ruining my commitment and that’s an awful thing to believe but we don’t care about that. I mean, it’s annoying but the only ones who really matter know the truth, they know it didn’t happen that way, they know our thing with them didn’t work and that was it.”  
Ellen nodded. “I take it you were trying to keep it low key and that didn’t work very well.”  
“We tried,” Blake chuckled, glancing fondly at Adam before adding, “We made a piss poor job at it, as you can see. That’s mostly on me though.”  
“Well, I’m pretty sure no one here is going to blame you for not being able to keep your hands off of this guy,” Ellen joked, the audience hooting in agreement as she looked at Adam, “Still rocking the platinum blonde, huh? You look lovely but I remember you saying you weren’t going to keep it that way for long and it’s been, what? A year?”  
Adam shrugged, “I’ll change it back when I’m tired of it,” he stated simply, “I still like it.”  
“And I love it,” Blake cut in, “I think it brings out his eyes.”  
Ellen squinted and stared at Adam. “Oh, wow, you’re right.”

Adam blushed a little and was glad Ellen changed the subject. He hadn’t realized that was the reason Blake liked his hair since it wasn’t something they talked about, they just joked about it a lot.

They chatted about the show for a bit but eventually the conversation drifted back to them and that was when it dawned on Adam for the first time—they’d done it.

They had come out.

“I want to think America is ready for us,” Adam said, looking down and frowning as he felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach, “But if they’re not and Blake ends up—if he ends up with no career left after this, I’m going to be so mad. And I’m probably going to hate myself more than a bit, too, because it’s ridiculous, you know, the fact the gender of the person you’re sleeping with weights more than your talent but apparently it does.”  
“Hey,” Blake tipped his chin up, knuckles brushing against his cheek in a gentle, lingering caress that had Adam gazing at him in amazement, “I chose this. I chose you and I won’t regret it, no matter what.”

They’d talked about kisses on camera, deciding on holding back as much as they could even though they were admitting they were together but Adam welcomed the chaste kiss Blake gave him then and closed his eyes to receive the comfort he needed to breathe through the guilt.

Blake could say it wouldn’t be his fault all he wanted but Adam still felt like an ass.

“Thank you for coming, guys. I wish you the best of luck,” Ellen said once they separated, turning to the camera with a frown on her face, “I’m going to be mad at you too, America, if you decide to give them Hell for this, just saying. Look at how adorable they are!”

***

They arrived at the red carpet for the next episode just as Carson was replying to one question about their recent admission.

“I’m really happy for them,” their friend said to the cameras, grinning when he caught sight of them, “I know at home it’s hard to tell, but they’ve been the happiest I’ve ever seen them and we’ve been working for 5 years now so trust me, I know what I’m talking about. And let’s face it, there’s no one better to put up with Blake and vice versa, they’re like children trapped in men’s bodies and that’s not for everyone, you know.”  
Blake chuckled loudly and patted Carson on the back, his other hand still holding Adam’s, “Damn right.”

Adam strained to see something between all the camera flashes and lights. He ignored the calls for them to kiss and let Blake deal with all the hassle.

“Have there been any words from the production department?” an interviewer asked, shoving the mike rather comically between them since he didn’t know whether he should be holding it up for Blake or a bit down for Adam, “Are you guys coming back to the show after this season?”  
“We haven’t signed for more or heard anything so far,” Blake answered, “We don’t really have any expectations, you know. Good things end too and if this is it, then this is it. We had a blast on the show, made lots of awesome friends. We’ll move on if it comes to that.”  
“What if one is offered to come back and the other isn’t? Would you be amenable to that?” the same guy inquired.

Adam decided to reply to this one since the mike was on his level now so he was kind of expected to talk.

He squeezed Blake’s hand. “No way I’m doing this without this goof, no.”  
“I couldn’t do it without Adam either,” Blake agreed, pressing a quick kiss to his hairline that made Adam smile, “Hell, I’d miss him too damn much. And it wouldn’t be half as fun, I couldn’t—no, if we’re out, we’re both out.”

***

 _Together or not at all_ , Adam tweeted in a spur of the moment decision.

He attached a picture of the two of them, foreheads touching and eyes half-closed, that James had taken during the dinner they had ended up organizing for their friends.

It wasn’t even a day before the tweet had over 500k retweets and the replies, as far as Adam could tell, were mostly positive. There were jerks amongst those too, of course, but they were fewer and he could ignore them with no trouble at all.

He took it as a good sign.

***

They had a meeting with Mark that week.

The show was doing better than ever in ratings. America had apparently grown up enough for them. The only question that remained was whether or not they wanted to stay.

Adam took one look at Blake and knew neither of them was ready to leave just yet.

They signed for another season.

They were still in the eye of the storm but things were going better than they’d expected.

***

Adam came back from rehearsals to find Blake already at home, strumming notes in a guitar while singing softly, using that falsetto that turned Adam’s knees to jelly way too often for it to be fair.

He spent a good five minutes in the doorframe, not wanting to interrupt the impromptu performance that was happening in his living room.

The song was new and bold—Blake hadn’t changed any pronouns to make it straight and Adam’s breath caught in his chest, knowing it was meant for him and for him alone.

_"It's okay now," I repeated over and over again._  
 _I couldn't say anything but that_  
 _to your faintly trembling self but_  
 _always, I will remain near only you._

“Hey,” Blake greeted once he was done, a sad little thing that wanted to be a smile but wasn’t pulling at the corners of his lips, “C’mere.”

Adam knew something was up at once. He let Blake put the guitar aside and stood between his legs, holding Blake’s head snugly to his chest with both hands and tucking his chin in his hair.

“What happened, Big Country?”

He didn’t get a response right away and didn’t push for it, choosing to knead Blake’s head as he felt his lover breathing him in.

Adam wanted to be wrong but he knew what was coming.

“They dropped me,” he said at length, voice muffled against Adam’s shirt, “Can’t say I’m surprised but I’ve gotten spoiled by all—all the good response everyone else was giving us, I guess, so I kinda hoped that they wouldn’t but that was just wishful thinking obviously.”

Adam squashed the red-hot rage lapping at him for a later time.

He hoped Karma was extra hard on those bigoted assholes.

Adam sighed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered lamely because he was—he was so, _so_ sorry but it didn’t mean shit.  
Blake shook his head, still plastered to his middle, fingers digging into his back with so much strength it bordered on desperation. “Not your fault,” he whispered back, “Not your fault.”

It took Adam a long while to calm Blake down enough for him to want to pick the guitar up again but he was able to convince him to play the whole song for him.

“It’s really good, I love it. Do you have more songs like this one?”  
Blake surprised him with a grin. “I do,” he drawled, thrumming a few chords as he went back to brooding a little, “They’re good even if I say so myself. I was planning on changing them up a little bit, y’know, for my label but now I don’t know.”  
“There are lots of labels around here, Blake,” Adam reminded him, “And you’ve already built a name for yourself. It won’t be what you had in Nashville but I don’t think you’re going to have a hard time getting a new deal. And I wouldn’t change the lyrics until someone takes interest and tells you to.”  
Blake chuckled, putting the guitar away again to tug Adam to his lap. “You’re a biased little shit, you know that?” he teased, nipping Adam’s neck from the base to his jaw, “But you’re mine and damn it, I wouldn’t change this for anything in the world. If I have you to come back home to, I can play at a bar every night for three people and be happy, I swear.”

Adam moaned at both the words and Blake’s teeth raising goose bumps all over him. He spread his legs to straddle him closer and was rewarded with a groan and the blunt feel of Blake’s already half hard cock against his that was just starting to rouse.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Adam mocked lightly, “Want me to suck you to take the edge off, cowboy?”

Blake bit his collarbone like he was all on board with the idea. Adam couldn’t help but rutting against him for a bit, felt his booming laughter mixed with aroused grunts vibrating through his chest and his as he told himself he’d have just one minute of this before he got on his knees.

“What can I say?” Blake mumbled against his skin, lips hot and wet as he traced the eagle on Adam’s ribs after they made quick work of their shirts, “My dick has a Pavlovian response to seeing you.”  
Adam cracked up, his panting interrupted by Blake’s oh-so-smooth sweet-talk. “Oh my God, you did not just compare your dick to a dog. What is wrong with you, man?”  
Blake bat wide, too blue eyes at him. “Right now? That you’re not kissing me.”  
Adam laughed again, arms encircling Blake’s neck as he leaned in, nose bumping as he said. “You’re so dumb.”

It turned out Blake wasn’t as much in the mood to fuck Adam’s mouth until his throat was so wrecked he couldn’t sing for two days as he was of licking him open right there on the couch, big hands spreading Adam’s cheeks as his stubble promised Adam he was going to be feeling that long after they were done.

He fucked into him slowly but steadfastly; loving the way Adam keened at feeling him stretching him with each thrust and cursed him for not going faster every now and then, if the way he grunted and stroked him was any indication.

It was useless for Adam to try and set a different rhythm, even riding Blake as he was in that moment. Blake just held him by the hips and moved him up and down as he pleased, muffling Adam’s high-pitched protests with heated kisses whenever he got too demanding instead of moaning loud and lewd just like Blake liked it.

Adam made a show of complaining—mostly because they both liked it that way—but it was always worth it in the end. Blake was always right, the dimply bastard, and the best orgasms always hit him when they’d been driving each other crazy for so long it caught him completely by surprise and left him shaky and heavy-eyed.

He made sure to dig his heels in the small of Blake’s back hard enough to bruise and scrape his shoulders with his short nails as much as he could to leave Blake with a reminder of his own of what exactly he had to come back home to.

***

Adam smirked and was obnoxiously smug when Blake came back with the news he’d gotten into a new label and would start recording his new album soon.

“I don’t want to say I told you so,” he started, wrinkling his nose as he clung to the tall hick’s neck and kissed him, “No, actually, scratch that, I do. I told you it wouldn’t take you long at all and I was right!”  
Blake laughed, hands stroking Adam’s back as he let the younger man trail his lips on his jaw, “Yes, alright, I admit it, you were right and I’m glad you were.”  
Adam hummed, holding Blake as the country singer nuzzled against his neck and shoulder. “You can say that again.”  
Blake looked at him, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “You were right, Adam.”

***

 _Happy anniversary to my favorite rock star on planet Earth. Ain’t he a keeper?_ Blake tweeted exactly at midnight of the day in which one year ago they’d kissed for the first time.

He uploaded a picture of Adam wearing nothing but boxers and one of Blake’s big flannel shirts while he was immersed playing the piano in his room.

Adam bit his lip. He hadn’t even noticed him looking.

He stood up, intent in finding where his sneaky boyfriend was hiding and being a giant sap on Twitter.

It was their anniversary, after all.

They had much better things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Blake's song for Adam is actually a [translation](http://senshigakuen.com/translations/lyrics/gackt/kimi_no_tame_ni_dekiru_koto.htm) of a jpop song called "Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto" (What I can do for you) by Gackt. It's a really sweet song (obviously not Country though). You can check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcBvYr2euxI), if you want.
> 
> Also yes. I like Doctor Who and couldn't resist using that quote for Adam and Blake.


End file.
